El chico y su Ifrit
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: "Las personas se comunican con palabra, por tanto, quien manipula las palabras, manipula a las personas". Esa es la mentalidad que tenía la Ifrit de Takeru, a la cual encontró tras abrir un viejo grimorio en una tienda de segunta mano. Sin duda, Takeru conocía el valor de las palabras, ¿pero hasta qué punto estas podían manipularse?


_**Capítulo 1**_

" Cuando hablamos de fantasía, ¿a qué nos referimos? ¿Qué es la fantasía? ¿Qué animales consideramos fantásticos? La fantasía es, en términos argumentativos, una falsa percepción de la realidad que sólo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. Es, por tanto, un universo que solamente existe dentro de la cabeza del creador. Entonces bien, por poner un ejemplo, ¿cuántas personas creen en los unicornios? El unicornio es un animal fabuloso, fantástico, que solamente existe en la mente del resto. Pero no existe uno únicamente, sino que existen múltiples mentes —y por tanto múltiples unicornios— en el mundo de los que creen en él. Es entonces, una realidad conjunta creada por la mente de los demás. Con esta teoría, podemos llevar a la conclusión de que la fantasía existe, sí, existe sólo nuestras mentes, pero eso no significa que no sea real."

— Takeru, te gusta mucho reflexionar. Deberías escribir tus reflexiones en un libro y luego publicarlo — la meliflua voz de la chica apartó a Takeru de sus pensamientos —.

— Hikari — advirtió este con calma — te he dicho millones de veces que no entres a husmear en mi mente —.

— Por supuesto. Pero es tan interesante que es imposible no echar un vistazo de vez en cuando — La joven flotaba sobre su cabeza. Le gustaba hacer eso, flotar sobre la cabeza de aquel chico que la había invocado, sin querer, tras comprar su envase en una tienda de segunda mano —. Es interesante porque la mayoría de las personas tienen siempre un muro que separa la realidad de la ficción y se les permite creer en la propia ficción sin olvidar que sigue perteneciendo al mundo de la irrealidad. En fin, ver para creer. Nadie creerá en algo hasta que no lo vea y, a pesar de verlo, aún hay gente que pone en duda la fantasía. Por ejemplo tú, que no creía en los demonios hasta que invocó a uno.

— Y desde entonces mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma — el chico suspiro. Sus pupilas se deslizaron por la cuenca de sus ojos hasta toparse con la silueta que tenía arriba, flotando como un globo —. Aunque rara vez sueles hablarme. Siempre te mantienes callada, me hablas en los momentos menos inoportunos, momentos en los que debo contestarte y hay gente escuchando. Momentos en los que mi madre piensa que debería contratar a un psicólogo profesional para que me trate. Esos momentos en los que entro en una farmacia a comprar mi medicina, la que supuestamente me hará sentir mejor, y empiezo a hablar al aire mientras la recepcionista me mira como si estuviese loco. El resto del día, cuando no hay nadie escuchando, cuando no hay nadie viéndonos, en esos momentos te mantienes callada, en silencio, completamente muda, como si hubieses nacido sin voz.

— ¿Y quieres saber por qué lo hago?

— ¿Porque puedes?

— Siempre me ha asombrado tu increíble velocidad a la hora de darme una respuesta ingeniosa. Sí, Takeru, has acertado. Lo hago porque puedo, porque es divertido. Siempre ha sido divertido jugar con las personas, jugar con las palabras. Y las personas se comunican con palabras, por tanto, quien manipula las palabras, manipula a las personas. Eres, no obstante, una persona muy curiosa. Nunca me has reprochado que juegue contigo, e incluso me sigues los juegos. Usualmente, la gente se queja, quieren alejarse de los Ifrit porque son malos, porque son demonios. Y tú no buscas una solución a tu problema. Simplemente intentas vivir con ello. Tal vez eso es lo que me agrada de ti, lo que me hace querer seguir a tu lado, querer seguir jugando contigo.

— En fin — volvió a suspirar. Era ya el decimoquinto suspiro del día. A Hikari también le gustaba enumerar sus suspiros —. No es divertido jugar sí siempre vas a perder. A nadie le gusta perder. Un juego solo es divertido cuando ganas alguna vez.

—No puedo negártelo — contestó la muchacha—. Incluso nosotros, los Ifrit, odiamos perder — soltó una risilla — tal vez ése sea el motivo por el que nunca perdemos. Pero tampoco es divertido jugar sola — La chica puso sus brazos en jarras —. Está bien, si acierta esta pregunta te dejaré jugar conmigo, con mis mismas reglas.

Takeru se mantuvo en silencio. Nuevas personas habían entrado en la biblioteca y ahora se sentaban en su misma mesa. A pesar de que no quería hablar a la muchacha delante de ellos, su curiosidad no pudo más. Asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba de la manera más fluida y natural que pudo. Con sus labios simuló la palabra "Pregunta".

—Está bien. Escúchalo bien porque sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez. ¿Cuál crees que fue la palabra que me sacó de mi letargo?

Takeru cerró el libro que rato atrás estaba leyendo, lo colocó en la estantería y salió. Una vez fuera, en las escaleras, rememoró todos los sucesos que había pasado antes de encontrarse con aquel envase. Recordó cómo había entrado en aquella tienda, al descubrir que el último libro que tenían en estantería iba ser tirado a la basura al día siguiente. Recordó como el hombre que le vendió aquel volumen le hizo una oferta excepcional sobre una encuadernación de piel para proteger aquel ejemplar. Recordó como él había aceptado gustoso dicha oferta, puesto que la piel podría revenderla en un rastrillo. Y entonces, en su casa, cuando no había nadie, cuando observó aquella piel que no pertenecía ningún animal que él hubiese conocido antes. Recordó la frase que dijo en aquel instante: "Parece sacado del mundo de la fantasía". Y tras pronunciar esa frase, el propio grimorio se abrió de par en par por el centro y el chico vio como de sus hojas fluyó una energía roja y como de dicha energía aparecía una silueta. La silueta pertenecía, por supuesto, a la Ifrit que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días. La chica se presentó, en aquellos instantes, como Hikari, pero Takeru pudo intuir que no era su nombre real.

—Por favor, no me insultes — gruñó Takeru —. Es más que obvio, la palabra que te invocó fue "fantasía".

—Sí — reconoció la chica — tal vez en el fondo lo que quería era que acertaras. Bien, ahora jugarás conmigo. Y por eso te voy a regalar una palabra especial.

—¿Una palabra especial? — Takeru se temió lo peor —.

— Sí. Te voy a regalar la palabra "fantasía".

—¿Y de qué me sirve que me regales esa palabra?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

— Pruébala — reto la joven —. Adelante, pronúnciala.

El chico tragó saliva antes de hacer nada y antes que nada. Pero luego se armó de valor al ver los rojizos ojos de su compañera, la cual le miraban con sorna.

— Está bien, allá voy — como a punto de pronunciar una blasfemia, Takeru tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo almaceno sus pulmones, impidiendo su salida. Luego pronunció la frase —. "Fantasía".

Nada ocurrió y Takeru temió no haberlo hecho bien o, incluso peor, hacer algo mal. Pero su miedo dejó paso a la confusión al ver como la mujer asentía satisfecha.

— Felicidades, Takeru. Ya has entrado en el juego.

* * *

 **Fantasia:** Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. _Propuesta por Genee._

 _Este escrito pertenece al topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
